Please Remember Me
by Humanities.Best
Summary: Now it's time for one last bow, just like all your other selves. Eleven's hour is over now, the clock is striking twelves. But. What if that didn't happen? What if he didn't change? What if he stayed the same? He is the same, but he can't remember anything after the Pond's. It's all just blank. Clara had thought she had just got him back, but really just lost him all over again.
1. Before You Go

Clara closed the door of the Tardis slowly, her head looking down at the floor. Brown hues slightly glazed with fading tears. A look of confusion furrowed across her face once she saw the Doctor's clothes on the floor. All spread out in a line leading up to the center console. She stepped up closer to the console and saw a bowl, in it was some remains of fish fingers and custard. The Doctor's favorite. That's what he had told her long ago when they had first met.

Her attention was drawn away from the distant memory when she heard footsteps on the hard floor of the Tardis. Clara looked up, and a smile spread widely across her face. The Doctor stood up straighter with a small smile and gave her a wink.

"Doctor." She said excitedly moving over to him with a bounce in her step. Happy to seem him young again.

"Hello." He replied, his cheeky grin making it's way across his face.

"You're young again, you're okay." Clara played with her fingers nervously as he didn't make the same movements towards her. "You didn't even change your face."

"Ha." The Doctor said rubbing his hands together breaking their eye contact. "It's started, I can't stop it now. Clara, this is just the reset. Whole new regeneration cycle ooh!" Clara laughed as he finished the bowl of custard and continued to speak. "It's taking a bit longer. Just breaking it in."

The Doctor set the bowl down and began to walk around the console. Trying to keep a smile on his face, but his eyes letting her know of the immense pain he was going through in that moment. A regeneration was never easy. And what he was going through now, well. He'd rather be fighting a Dalek at the moment. He groaned a little and fell against the console, pushing up a lever and the Tardis began to move.

"It all just disappears, doesn't it? Everything you are gone in a moment, like breath on a mirror." He spoke, Clara listening intently. "Any moment now, he's a coming."

"Whose coming?" She questioned, walking slowly towards him. Her heart aching at his pain.

"The Doctor."

"You." She replied breathlessly. "You are the Doctor."

"Yep." His hands started to glow, and his words became harder to push out. "Yep, and I always will be." Slowly he lifted up his right hand as the energy began to glow a gold. Tears filled his eyes and he sounded so very sad for what he was leaving behind. "But times change, and so must I."

Clara tilted her head, in a motion to keep her from letting loose a strangled sob from her throat. The Doctor did something similar by pulling his had down and looking away. But in his eyes he saw her.

Amelia Pond.

The Girl Who Waited.

He laughs filled the room as the younger self ran through the top railing of the Tardis. Pictures, Memories, Love, Loss, Good, Bad. It all filled his mind as he watched his Amelia.

"Amelia." He said with a dazed look. Clara turned around to look but saw no one.

"Whose Amelia?"

"The first face this face saw..." He smiled and then turned back to look at Clara. "We all change. When you think about it, we're all different people all through our lives. And that's okay, that's good. You gotta keep moving. So long as you remember all the people you used to be." He gave her a smile. "I will not forget one line of this. Not one day. I swear. I will always remember when the Doctor was me."

A smile graced across his well worn face as he turned to see his Amelia, Amy. She returned with a smile, placed a hand of his face, and he on hers.

"Raggedy Man, Goodnight."

The tears began to fall now from both Clara and The Doctor. Amelia was no longer scene, and the Doctor began to take his bowtie off. Clara watched as the prized possession hit the ground slowly. He gave her a forced smile and that's when she broke. Tears came flooding from her eyes.

"No! No! No! No! No!" She called stepping towards him. Her hand reached out to his and he looked at her with adoring eyes. "Please don't change." She said, just above a whisper. But his head flew back and the room was filled with a bright white light. Clara was thrown back against the railings. She opened her eyes and saw the Doctor standing there. Looking confused. Hands searching up and down his body, eyes wide with terror.

"Doctor?" She managed above a whisper. The Doctor jumped at the other voice in the room and whipped out his sonic screwdriver. A look of panic flushing across his face as he pressed the button looking at her.

"Who the hell are you?!" He yelled. Clara flinched at each word and looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Doctor, it's me. It's Clara."

"I don't know you."

"Please, Doctor. You have too."

"I'm so sorry. But I don't know you. Where are we?"

"Doctor, we're on the Tardis."

"This isn't my Tardis..." He paused and looked around. "Did you redecorate?!"

"No, you did. A long while ago."

"What am I wearing?"

"What you always wear Doctor. Except." She paused and picked up the bowtie of the floor and stood up. "You're missing this. Bowties are cool, you know."

"Yes, Yes they are.." He said slightly confused. His eyes watching Clara closely as he took the tie from her, and put it around his neck.

"Doctor.." Clara said gripping on to the railings.

"Yes?"

"We're crashing."

"We are?"

"Yes!"

"It seems that we.. OH-" He paused a flung himself around the console pushing random buttons as horns and bells went off. "DO YOU KNOW HOW TO FLY THIS THING?"

"What?"

"I might not know how to fly this."

"You don't know how to fly you're _own_ Tardis?"

"Yes."

"You're useless."

"Get used to it."

"Never can."

* * *

 **So... This is something. Yeah, it's a Doctor Who Fic. Doctor Who was my first real fandom. Yeah, I watched Buffy, and Roswell every week. And yeah I had seen Star Wars and Star Trek and loved them both. It was just something about Doctor Who. It's what started me writing fanfiction, roleplaying, and making videos. I have drafts from 2008, that I was just too scared to upload. But now, I feel as if I should do it justice. I feel like I should carry on my first love. And make this. It will continue. Oh, you betcha. So. Until then. Leave Reviews about what you liked. What you think I should do. Who your favorite Doctor and Companion are. If I should do other fics. Just communicate. -Fly.**


	2. Clara, Who?

The Misty haze of the oncoming sunset set the scene on the town of London. It would have been beautiful, but everyone had started to scream and gather in one spot. There stood a dinosaur, a T-Rex. Something most people would only dream of seeing. But for Madame Vastra, Jenny, and Strax; it was just one more headache for them to handle. Especially when it regurgitated the well known Tardis.

"So it's him then, the Doctor." Jenny said following Vastra down the stairs, Strax close in tow.

"Giant Dinosaur from the distant past has just vomited a blue box." Vastra paused and took in the sight of the far too familliar blue box. "From outer space... This is not a day for jumping to conclusions. Strax, if you wouldn't mind."

The Sontaran gave a nod, and marched over to the box. A confident look on his face, as he gave three firm knocks to the wooden doors.

"Hello?" He said, waiting for an answer. "Exit the box and surrender. For the glory of the Sontaran empire." The door came flying open, a raggedy looking Doctor stuck his head out.

"Just a moment- Strax!" He then shut the door leaving a very confused Potato.

"Doctor?" He questioned. The door opened again and he gave him a serious look.

"The was a dinosaur! He was chasing us, but I think we managed to give him the slip." The Doctor slammed the door again, and Strax looked very frustrated.

"Doctor?" He asked again, which then opened the door.

"Strax? Are you Strax? Or are you that weird one with the stringy hair... Why are you here? Am I in trouble? Oooh. You know I like trouble."

"I most certainly am Strax, sir."

"And you! Vastra, and-and Jenny! Oooh that's it! And um her-" The Doctor pointed to Clara who emerged from the Tardis. Looking even more raggedy than he. A look of annoyance settled on her face as he began to try and guess her name. "You! The weird one, the yelly one.." The Doctor looked slightly worried as began to pace slightly and look at the group.

"Clara!" Clara exclaimed back, a tone of viciousness infused with it.

"I don't know you, Clara. Your name might not even be Clara!"

"But it is, Clara." She spat back. But then looked up to see the dinosaur roar.

"Oooh! You've got a dinosaur too!" The Doctor exclaimed with a grin on his face. "Wait, it's a lady dinosaur, sorry Madam."

"Listen to me.." Clara said walking over to him. "You need to calm down."

"I'm not trying to flirt with you by the way! I'm married!"

"I think somethings gone wrong, with his regeneration.."

"Wrong!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Nothings gone wrong. Wait.. Have you regenerated?" He asked eyes widening. "Shhh. Turn down the frequency."

"What frequency?" Jenny asked.

"The Frequency of the lamps! It's giving her a headache! This big sexy lady!"

"How do you know?" Strax asked.

"Come on Strax, you know that I can speak any language!"

"Doctor, are you alright?" Clara asked sincerely as man began to wobble and blink more often then usual.

"Why why are you all doing that? Why? Why are you all going dark?"

"We're not, Doctor. Are you alright?"

"Goodnight." The Doctor said falling face first on the ground. Clara rushed over to his side, and pulled his face out of the dirt and into her lap.

"What do we do? Please, we gotta do something. WE have to help him!" She spoke looking at the trio.

"I don't understand." Jenny started. "What's wrong with the Doctor? WHy doesn't he remember you Clara?"

"I don't know Jenny, and I'm quite scared to find out why."

"Well then." Vastra spoke. "Here we go again."

* * *

"I just don't know what to do.." Clara spoke quietly to Jenny. Who remained in the room with her. The two shared a glance before they both looked back down.

"He's just a little different Clara, that's all."

"But Jenny. The look I saw in his eyes. He doesn't remember me." Clara felt a tear roll down her cheek as she watched the sleeping form in the bed. His chest rising and falling in it's off beat.

"Clara, just give him time. From what Vastra said. Regenerations are rough on the body. This one, seems to be even more so.."

"It's just. It won't be the same, you know?" Clara said looking up. "I'll have to restart everything... I just-" She let out a sigh, and sniffled.

"It will be alright. Just give him time dear. Let me make some tea, eh? That will make you feel better. A nice cuppa tea." Jenny said getting up, and leaving the room.

"Doctor?" Clara whispered at his beside, letting the tears free fall now. "You might not hear me right now, but that's okay. I just need to get this out." Clara said slightly louder, stroking a piece of hair away from his face. "I need you, Doctor. I'm scared. I'm alone. My life was just boring, and useless. I was alone, letting myself think I could go around as a Nanny. When I just needed something else." She let a small sob come from her throat. "I need you. Please. Do this one thing for me. Just please. Please. Remember Me." She let her head fall on the bed to quiet her cries as she listened to the gentle rhythm of his breathing.

"Clara?" A dry voice called. And she immediately looked up to see the face of the Doctor. His green hues glistening with the look of sleep.

"Yes?"

"Don't cry over silly little me."

"You're not silly, Doctor.."

"A daft old man who stole a box and ran away. The man who hides behind the mask of silliness to conceal his pain."

"Do you remember me?"

"No." He said barely above a whisper. "But, I'd like to get to know you." The Doctor lifted one of his hands up to gently wipe away the tears she had falling down her cheek.

"I'd like that too." She answered, leaning into his touch.

"Now, where exactly are we?" He said with a grin breaking across his face.

"Well, somewhere in Victorian London. With Madam Vastra."

"We can trust them, I've always trusted them."

"That's what Jenny told me." Clara said. "She told me that there have been murders as well. That maybe we could help?"

"Murders before breakfast? Unthinkable." He said with a chuckle.

"On the contrary Doctor, it's three am."

"Shh."

"What?" She asked.

"Just shhhh." He said sitting up in the bed. Hopping up and going to the window. "She's calling to me."

"The Dinosaur?"

"Uh huh. She's lonely, and crying."

"Is she?" Clara said with a saddening look on her face.

" _I want to go home, I want to see my own sky. I want to see my children..."_

"That's so sad Doctor, we should help her."

"That's the plan, Clara. We're gonna save a dinosaur."

* * *

 **There we go! Another chapter down. As you can already tell. I will be going through season eight with 11 instead of 12. And things will be slightly different as a entirely new subplot-line is forming inside my head. I, myself can't wait to see where this goes. Also, quick question. Should I make this Eleven/Clara and scrap the Danny/Clara plot line? I think that's where I am leaning. But I'm not quite sure. Anyway. Reviews are always appreciated. -Fly**


End file.
